The functional dressing technique called taping is a treatment method for prevention and therapy of injuries, diseases and lesions of the locomotor apparatus. The aim of taping is to purposefully simulate the capsular ligament structures and in so doing to achieve selective support and stabilizing.
The actual tape dressing is applied in strips made up of preferably non-elastic self-adhesive tapes, so-called reins, or in conjunction with lowstretch elastic self-adhesive tapes. It protects, supports and relieves vulnerable, injured or damaged parts of a functional unit. It permits selective loading within the pain-free area of movement, but prevents extreme or painful movements.
However, the application of such dressings requires expert skill and experience and for this reason cannot generally be done by lay persons with no taping experience.
As regards the metacarpophalangeal joint, which is often exposed to very considerable mechanical stress, especially when performing sporting activities, which stress can lead to distortions and contusions, but also to overload irritation of the capsule, the expert nevertheless requires a ready-made bandage which is of a simple construction and at the same time can be applied without problems, and which, especially in the case of minor injuries, has a positive influence on the healing process.
The same also applies to the wrist, so that the demands made of the ready-made bandage are the same as those in the case of the metacarpophalangeal joint.
However, such a ready-made bandage should also be able to be applied by the lay person, affording the after an economic and less time-intensive aid by means of the ready-made bandage.
The object of the invention was therefore to make available a ready-made bandage which, because of its construction, its material and its properties, is suitable for supporting the healing process in injuries of the metacarpophalangeal joint or wrist by restricting the stretching or bending capacity, and which in addition can be easily applied by the user.